Yippidy Da
by Moosey
Summary: The Smashers go on a quest to save Mangi's intellegence...
1. Off to Tinty Land!

Once upon a time in HAL laboratory, lived a Super Smash creator who  
had informed the other smashers that there would be a new character  
joining them named.... Mangi! The other smashers were intimidated by  
this new "species" and while staring at her Mario yelled "CAN WE EAT  
HER???" The creator said "no this species is very important, she is  
going to be used for my new experiment.... How much smaller can a  
human brain get.." Just as he finished his sentence Peach said" well  
how small is it now??" "it is pretty small already" said the creator  
Peach requested exact centimeters, so she could go inform her secret  
admirer Fox that finally someone in the laboratory had a lesser  
intelligence than his own. "oh I ment millimeters!" Peach exclaimed.  
Fox was so happy to hear that her brain was .0000001 millimeters wide  
and .0000002 millimeters long. "OH! That's why shes just standing  
there like a vegetable" Captain Falcon yelled out. "And its getting  
smaller by the minute" said the creator. In order to save Mangi the  
Creator and the Smashers summoned the top-notch smasher, Link to find  
a way to save her before her IQ went down to -10. Link explained that  
the only way to save Mangi is to find a secret tomato plant that can  
grant magic brain powers and hopefully have enough pity to spare some  
for Mangi. Now this plant is in a far away land and very hard to find.  
So the creator decided to send out a group of 6 six smashers, Link,  
Peach, Fox, Capt. Falcon, Mario, and the sixth would have to be Mangi,  
she would be dragged along side the horse and carriage the creator  
granted them. The creator also gave them a paper that had all the  
directions on it. It says to travel to Tinty Land and go into the  
Boopid Forest to arrive at Moof Farms to look for the tomato plant.  
The smashers waved good-bye to their creator, put Mangi in the  
carriage and set out for their first destination, Tinty Land. While on  
the road Mangi was making noises, and no body knew what they  
ment...she was like a 1 month old baby in a 17 yr. old girls body. It  
sounded something like "ne de bo de boo boo boo". So Mario shoved a  
banana in her mouth, which of course Mangi ate. So Fox used his laser  
to zip Mangi's mouth shut, just as they approached the entrance of  
Tinty Land. The entrance to Tinty Land was b-e-a utiful. It was all  
green and white and smelled....minty.. The entrance was made with  
magic. Magic who Capt. Falcon suspected was made with the Tomato  
Plant, he exclaimed "QUICK! Open the mouth of Mangi, she needs to  
endure some of this so called magic, so I can go home to play checkers  
with Yoshi! As they turned around they saw Mangi was gone. " Wow she  
must be getting smarter already!! She left to eat some of the mint!!!"  
Peach yelled but sadly they found mangi chewing a tree. Yet the group  
did not know that the tree was magic like every thing else there. Link  
who was the brains of this quest shouted out "NO! These trees may have  
magic in them but the smart magic is only hidden within the soil at  
Boopid Forest, these trees contain magic which causes people to have  
freakishly enlarged feet. And as he finished his sentence Mangi's feet  
became very...large. Mangi had a hard time standing up. So the group  
was obligated to carry her the rest of the way, Capt. Falcon had mangi  
hunched over his shoulders and they came to king of Tinty Land.....  
Bowser. They stood before Bowser "what brings you into my minty  
palace?" Bowser's voice boomed. "We are from HAL laboratory..." Link  
started "And we wanted to know if you had any magic?" " What kind of  
magic? I only have a certain kind" Bowser replied. Link explained he  
needed magic to cure Mangi's foot illness, Bowser said he only had  
magic to shrink people's noses, and Link said "oh yea thanks, I'll  
need that to...you see her nose is pretty big too not even from the  
tree. So your saying you don't have anything that will cure her large  
feet?" Link finished. "No I have none of that power," Bowser stated.  
Link sighed, "Well thanks anyway" So they made their way out of Tinty  
Land and to the Boopid Forest. 


	2. Boopid Forest

So they continued their journey for the tomato plant...and magic for Mangi's feet. Along the way Mangi's big feet kept getting in the way and everyone was getting angry. "Mangi!!! Holy road apples!! If you feet were any bigger they would make Bozo the clown's feet look miniature!!" We better get to that magic soon and cure those bad boys before the end of Mangi's big toe reaches the tip of my nose!! "Yelled Capt. Falcon. The other smashers jus looked in disbelief as a small bird landed on Mangi's feet... This bird could be used to solve mangi's big feet but would cost her dearly. It cost 20$ the little bird said, just the amount of mangi's allowance, so everyone annoyed with her feet chipped 5$ and paid up. Then the lil bird smiled and shrank Mangi's feet. Now with everyone relieved, they started towards...the Boopid Forest. As the smashers first entered the forest, Mario was very cautious about what creatures lurked behind the bushes, when suddenly a Pikachu jumped out from the bushes and landed on top of Peach. " AHH! GET THIS OFF ME!!" she screamed then Link pulled the Pikachu off her and put it down and heard someone on the distance screaming... The whole group ran to where the screaming was coming from and found someone very important. IT WAS GANNONDORF! And his small friend Mr. microscopic, "what are you doing in the forest at this time?" shouted Mr. Microscopic, and Link answered, "we need the magic tomato plant to heal this weirdo's brain, it's so small." "Oh there's no magic here" said Mr. Microscopic "I heard there was some further down from here...but good luck this forest is dangerous...." " Yea...and I'll take my Pikachu back!" screamed Gannondorf. Down the pathway, Fox noticed that Gannondorf, Pikachu, and Mr. Microscopic were following them, "why are you following us?" asked Link. "Well we were hungry and we wanted some nice tomatoes," "NO! THOSE ARE FOR MANGI!" screamed Fox. Ganondorf cries "ok..." "Actually we did bring some food..." started Mario as he reached into his bag and sees the popcorn he brought was missing, he turns around and there's Mangi eating his popcorn. "MANGI, HOW DARE YOU EAT THAT POPCORN" Mario said. Mangi gives them a face of stupidity because her small brain couldn't understand such big words, so Mario said "ok well here we also have a clove of asparagus so here take that," and Gannondorf, Mr. Microscopic and Pikachu leave. So as the 6 companions (well 5 mangi is 6 remember) head further down the Boopid Forest, Fox hears a small voice saying " wrong way...." " What was that!" fox screamed they all looked at him like he had 2 eyes, Then suddenly the smashers fell with a big crash and next thing they knew, they were in a giant hole in the ground. "I told you wrong way!" shouted the voice again. "WHO ARE YOU!" fox screamed "it's me again, Mr. Microscopic!!! I tried to warn you but.....now look at the predicament we are in now! "Sorry" apologized Fox. Getting out of the hole was so hard and Mangi wasn't that much help. The adventure looked like it was never going to get done. Finally, out of nowhere, Gannondorf shows up and uses his super powers to lift them out of the hole and onto safe grounds. "Wow! How did u manage to do that!" yelled Peach "well...the asparagus you guys gave me before had a spinach effect like on Popeye and I was able to use my powers and help you!" Gannondorf stated. The group was so happy that they gave him the food and thanked him for helping. Gannondorf was back on his way home and the smashers continued to find the pathway to Moof Farms, when Mario suddenly screamed "OH MY GOD!!" they all turned and asked him what was wrong. And he said, "Nothing I was just bored" "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Link yelled startled "Now you have Mangi duty" He said as he punished Mario by making him watch over Mangi... you know making sure she doesn't eat a bug or something. Mario was so mad that he had Mangi duty, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Mangi started to run ahead of everyone. They all started running after her, Mangi turned around and saw everyone coming in a slow motion state and through her eyes she saw them like baywatch babes, running after her, so mangi just sat there and stared and they caught her. "Stupid Mangi..." mumbled Capt. Falcon as he picked up Mangi and they continued walking till they saw the entrance of...Moof Farms. Light shines on entrance people sing the group just had to say "ooooooooooooooooo" 


	3. Moof Farms

As they entered the farms of the Moof, Peach pointed at the right showing everyone a field in which a man was standing in the middle around a whole colony of chickens. "THAT'S THE MAN I SAW IN MY DREAMS!!!" she screamed "I mean...that's the man who will help us with the tomato plant" she finished. The whole group ran over and looked at him "good day" the man said, "I'm Talon. Who might you be?" "Hey Talon remember me?" Link said "Ahh yes hello Ishmael" he said "umm no its Link.." "Oh whoops hey Link!" "Hi do you have a magic tomato plant any where?" "Uhhh actually I don't but my friend over there, Luigi might have some, he takes care of all the produce on this farm" "Ok thank you Link replied, they walked over to the vegetable garden of Luigi. Mario ran up to him and screamed "Luigi! My brother my pal!" "Mario, how many times must I tell you, I am not your brother, we are just very closely related people who just so happen to have grown out of the same family tree" "Really?" Mario said confused "your sure we aren't brothers?" "Were definitely not brothers Mario, definitely not nope were not nope nope nope I mean definitely definitely not no way no how no no no we are not brothers-"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!" the group screamed. "We need to know where the tomatoes are" Fox asked, "well they are down that field and to the right, just pick as many as you want, you pay at the front." "PAY!" Capt. falcon shouted, "but I forgot to do my chores week..." "Wouldn't wanna be you right now" Link said and they all headed down to the tomato field looking for that special tomato for Mangi "OH MAN!" Fox shouted "look what I found!" they all ran over expecting the special tomato. "Fox...what is that" peach said, "I don't know...but it's SHINEY!!!! Like Gandalf!!!!" "Whoa Mangi alert" said Mario as he left to find the tomato plant "Fox...sometimes you can be dumber than your butt" Link said and walked away. As they walked around searching they finally found the tomato plants, they tried to pluck them from the ground but they seemed to be stuck, so fox used his laser and accidentally on an attempt to pull them out of the ground blew them up, all except for one tiny tomato. "FOX....." the group said in unison "oops" was all fox could say "well there is 1 left...." Capt. Falcon pointed out. They all looked at the tiny plant it seemed to be glowing "this jus might be it.." Mario said so they plucked the tiny plant out of the ground. Mario picked it up and the group each crossed their fingers, as they put it in Mangis mouth. "PLEASE MANGI GET SMART!!" they all said then as Mangi finished the plant she said...."Meep". "Oh my god..." they said in awe. Is that a new word she just learned? Exclaimed Peach. "I would say so!" said Fox "I think our mission is accomplished" Link said confidently "well she's not going to get smarter than that, that's Mangi IQ lets bring her back to the super smash creator" finished Mario. The Smashers reached their laboratory and plopped Mangi on the table and said "well we were able to bring her IQ up by .01 points, but it did her some good," "So...do we get paid for this?" Peach inquired "well...no" said the creator "WHAT!" they replied in unison "sorry GUYS but I am more important than mmmmoney meep meep meep" said Mangi. The smashers laughed, as they all looked at each other as if they did something important, like they saved the world or something, but then they came to reality and realized they didn't even save anything, they just brought something to life, Mangis brain that she never had. So this ends our story of the smashers and Mangi the moral or the story? Miracles DO come true...THE END! THE REAL END!! 


End file.
